1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the generation, transfer, and posting of media data in a computer network environment. More particularly, the invention relates to a client computer based system for creating, processing, encoding, and transferring media files for server based storage, posting, distribution, and retrieval.
2. Background Art
The development of computer technology, computer networks and the Internet has brought about a need for better ways to create, manage and disseminate files. The advancement of the Internet market has only increased this need and allowed providers of such services to maintain a viable business.
However, using current technology, the creation, preparation, management and dissemination of files (e.g., audio, visual media and/or presentation files) over the Internet is a tedious and inefficient process for the typical user. For instance, in order to disseminate an audio or visual presentation over the Internet, a number of steps are required. In addition, many parts of the process require specialized knowledge that many computer users do not have.
Using current systems, a user must first create or record an audio or video file live using a microphone and/or as a compilation of material that may include recordings made live as well as prerecorded offerings, including offerings from various potential inputs. All of these sources must be mixed together into a single recording with the volume and recording level controlled appropriately for each of the components. While programs exist for accomplishing this task, they require a degree of expertise on the part of the user.
In addition, recorded audio files can be digitally signal processed to optimize the quality of the sound using digital signal processing. However, such processing can require many steps including multi-band voice-optimized compression where compression reduces selected signal input (e.g. audio analog compression, not to be confused with data compression or encoding). Current systems also provide a way to optimize other types of files (e.g., video, audio, etc.) using digital or analog optimization techniques. For example, in order to create professional quality media files, these steps are generally not optional and thus failure to perform them put a web broadcaster at a competitive disadvantage as compared to one who does perform them.
Also, in order to use a file with certain software applications, the file is usually converted into a file format, such as Real Audio™, that can be replayed by that application. File conversion may also be required when the target application is a web browser. For instance, if the intended recipient is a web browser, the file is encoded into a format (e.g., WAV) that the web browser or a help application associated with the web browser is capable of playing. The programs that exist to accomplish this encoding require a degree of expertise on the part of the user.
Furthermore, media files uploaded to a server have little in the way of the capability to incorporate links to other web sites as part of the media file or presentation. Current systems, for example, lack a way for users to post parts of a presentation on different servers in order to utilize servers with various capabilities (e.g., RealServer™). If parts of the presentation are posted on different servers, the server must typically be provided with the capability to download all of the files associated with the presentation to the audience upon request. Once again, the steps require user intervention to accomplish tasks that require expertise. Furthermore, these tasks are time consuming and the process of editing or modifying a media file or presentation includes repeating the same steps as above.
Another limitation inherent in current systems is that once the user generates a media file, there is no simple mechanism for depositing the media files into a dynamic environment (e.g., a list that changes according to a set of criteria or behaviors established by the user). For example, users may send files they create to a server, but the prior art does not have a way for the posting user to sequence the files according to a series of dynamic attributes. Users cannot, for example, define the type of files that are to be placed on the server where the files that are on the server are associated with a list that changes according to criteria established by the user. Thus, there is a need for a system that accomplished these objectives by providing the user with a dynamic environment in which to upload files.
It is apparent that the current procedures to create, prepare, manage and disseminate media files and presentations over the Internet are lengthy and tedious, requiring a high level of knowledge of a number of computer programs for processing each step. The process is so tedious because each step typically requires the use of a different computer program and the user must take the output of one program and feed it into the next program.
Moreover, these tasks are currently performed as individual steps in separate programs on servers rather than on the user's computer. It would be more efficient for users to perform as many of these steps as possible on their own computers or clients, rather than attempt to perform the processing using software provided for them on a server.
For example, a user may have to upload a .WAV file to one server for signal processing and know how to operate the signal processing for that server. The user will then have to load the file to another server for encoding and know how to operate that program as well. After that, the user will have to load the completed file to a third server for distribution and must know how to use the system on that third server as well.
Therefore, there is a need for a simple, inexpensive way to create, process, encode, upload, post and distribute seamless media files and presentations while requiring minimal creator input, expertise, and time. Hence, a system is needed that runs on a user's local PC and is suitable for users who are not experts in various media recording, processing, encoding, transmitting, and server based software packages.